ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Lindy and Garrett
Lindy and Garrett, or Larrett, is the friendship/romantic pairing between Lindy Watson and Garrett Spenger. They are both best friends with Logan Watson, Delia Delfano, and Jasmine. For the cast pairing, see Olivia and Peyton. Relationship Lindy and Garrett are best friends. They seem to have different personalities, Lindy being super smart and Garrett being a germaphobe. Lindy and Garrett seem to do things for each other, even if it pressures them or annoys them, however they do get on very well with each other. They both care for each other. In Bad News, they almost kissed when they were in the basement, which hints that they might have feelings for each other. Other Names *'Lirrett' (Li/ndy and Ga/'rrett') *'Gindy' (G'/arrett and L/'indy) *'Lindett ('Lind'/y and Garr/'ett')' *'Gary' (Gar/rett and Lind'y') *'Gady (Ga'/rrett and Lin/'dy') *'Larrett' (L/'indy and G/'arrett) Moments Season 1 'The Pilot ' *Garrett and Lindy (along with the rest of the gang) were at the party. *Garrett helped Lindy (and Logan, Delia and Jasmine)with the mess at the party. *Garrett looked right at Lindy when talking about the quilt. *Lindy frowned when Logan said he'd get Garrett. *Garrett and Lindy (and Delia and Jasmine) pretended to be Mrs. Klasby. *They both were together at the basement at the end scene (with the group). *Garrett and Lindy were standing next to each other on the first day of school. 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station ' *Garrett helped Lindy with the mess at the birthday party *They both were a lot at Fireman Freddy's together when they were young * Garrett picked Lindy over his and Logan's favorite couch in Rumble Juice 'The New Guy ' *They both wanted Tom in the group and then wanted to get rid of him *They both went sky diving *They were together (with Delia, Logan and Jasmine) at Rumble Juice *Lindy and Garrett both thought Tom was boring. *They jumped right after each other. *When Lindy was talking about how cool Tom was she said,"We finally have a cool guy in the group, no offense Garrett." and he wasn't offended and replied with "None taken." *They sat next to each other in Rumble Juice *Garrett went along with what Lindy said about taking them skydiving *They sat next to each other in the Watson's basement *Garrett had a surprised look on his face after Lindy shoved the tacos into Delia's face 'Dear High School Self ' *Garrett(and Logan, Jasmine, and Delia) wanted to find out what was in Lindy's letter. *Garrett(along with Logan, Jasmine, and Delia) was upset when saw that Lindy wished for better friends. *Garrett said "Lindy we love you". *Garrett(and Logan, and Jasmine, and Delia)helped find Lindy's letter. *Garrett put together Lindy's letter. *Garrett tried to explain to her over excitement (along with the group) *Garrett smiled when Lindy came in excited. 'If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout' *Garrett and Lindy(and Delia)were in the team for Jasmine and Logan's spray idea. *Garrett(along with Jasmine) wanted Lindy in the group. *Lindy and Garrett were standing next to each other in the Barracuda Boardroom. *Lindy and Garrett(along with Jasmine and Delia) vomited on Logan. *Lindy was the first one Garrett told about his 'toilets in school problem'. *Lindy smiled at Garrett. *Lindy walked up to Garrett at school. *Garrett accused Lindy of having Chili Cheese Fries *Lindy tried to counter with organic cheese and sweet potato fries but then just said "Leave me alone." *Lindy called Garrett her veggie buddy. 'Lindylicious ' *They were at the movies (along with Jasmine, Delia and Cole ) together *They both had a job at the cinema *They both made a mess. *Garrett and Lindy both had a project/idea (Lindy's Smoothie, Garrett amd the Popcorn). *Garrett helped with Lindy's date, so that Cole wouldn't get the wrong signs. *Garrett smiled when Lindy ran in excited. *Garrett pretended Lindy worked at the cinema. *Garrett lied for Lindy that she won't get in trouble. *Garrett helped Lindy with her smoothie. *Garrett and Lindy (along with Jasmine) had smoothie spilled all over them. *They both got in trouble by Max. *Both had popcorn spilled all over them. *Lindy threw popcorn at Garrett. *Lindy smiled really widely at Garrett when he stopped the machine. *When the drama lid came in and yelled, "I want my pants back!" and Garret said, "No you don't", Lindy nodded. *Lindy and Garrett were both working behind the counter. *Lindy smiled at Garrett after she finshed explaining her smoothie. *As Lindy was saying she grew her fruit under her bed, she smiled at Garrett. *When the smoothie machine was going haywire, Lindy shouted for Garrett's (and Jasmine's) help. *Lindy and Garrett were both trying to push back the popcorn door. *Both opened the cabinet doors and looked in there together. *They both watched the popcorn spill out. *They were close to each other when pushing the popcorn back in. *They were both covered in the Lindy-Licious. *Garrett was concerned by how much fruit and smoothies that Lindy was putting in her blender. *Garrett gave Lindy permission to do her smoothie in the movies. 'Snow Problem' *Lindy and Garrett both went to the resort *They (along with Jasmine and Delia) thought that Logan's cheap on deals were stupid. *They (along with the rest of the gang) were excited about the cabin. *They (along with the rest of the gang) were shocked when the snowboarder came through the wall. *They (along with Loga and Delia) thought Jasmine was being silly. *Garrett and Lindy (and Logan) went snowboarding. *Lindy accompanied Garrett on his snowboarding lesson. *Lindy reassured Garrett. *Lindy and Garrett were at the bunny slope. *Lindy pushed Garrett into the tree. *Garrett and Lindy were standing next to each other. *Lindy and Garrett both stayed for Garrett's lesson. *Lindy was helping Garrett build his confidence to go on the slopes. *Garrett thought Lindy was crushing on him. *Lindy threw snow at Garrett. *Lindy bumped into Garrett. *Lindy smiled at Garrett. *Garrett helped Lindy with Dash. *They both got a lesson from Dash. *Garrett whispered in Lindy's ear. *Garrett seemed mad when Lindy wanted to leave with Dash. *Garrett lied for Lindy. *Lindy looked at Garrett when he was talking. *They(along with Logan and Delia)thought that Jasmine looked weird. *Garrett and Lindy were both shocked when Dash knocked. *Lindy was mad that Garrett told Jasmine the truth. *Garret was mad that Lindy hogged his whole lesson. *They both looked at Logan as he answered the door. *Lindy said that she was lying all day and Garrett said, "Boy ain't that the truth". *Garrett told the truth about Lindy to Dash. *Lindy was mad when Garrett told Dash the truth. *Lindy apologized to Garrett. *Garrett was concerned when Lindy hurt her ankle for real. *Lindy said she was gonna teach Garrett to snowboard, even if it was on one foot. *Garrett and Lindy hugged. *Lindy watched Garrett snowboard down the snow in their cabin. *Lindy(along with the rest of the gang) was concerned when Garrett hit a wall. *They (along with Logan and Jasmine) watched Delia's show. 'Dance Fever' *They (along with the rest of the gang) were sick. *Garrett (along with Jasmine, Logan, and Delia) said "Thanks a lot Lindy!" *Garrett (along with Logan, Jasmine, and Delia) caught Lindy's cold. 'Now Museum, Now You Don't' *Lindy told Garrett (and Jasmine, Delia, and Logan) about her museum internship. *Lindy told Garrett (and Jasmine, Delia, and Logan) that they had to visit the Nefertiti exibit. *Garrett walked into Lindy (and Logan's) house to tell Lindy (and Logan) that he finally got over his nail biting problem. *Lindy (and Logan) told Garrett to go away. *Garrett asked Lindy (and Logan) what he did wrong. *Lindy and Garrett (and Delia and Jasmine) snuck in the museum after hours. *Lindy was mad when Garrett told her Logan got an employee discount. *Lindy and Garrett (and Jasmine and Delia) both went through the rope to see Nefertiti. *Lindy (and Jasmine) put three thousand year old fingernails on Garrett's mouth. *Lindy (and Jasmine) took out three thousand year old fingernails from Garrett's mouth. *Lindy and Garrett (and Jasmine and Delia) screamed when the mummy fell down the stairs. *Lindy (and Jasmine and Delia) were concerned when Garrett got hit by the mummy. *Lindy yelled at Garrett to catch the mummy. *Lindy and Garrett (and Jasmine and Delia) ran down the stairs after the mummy. *Logan saved Lindy and Garrett (and Delia and Jasmine) from getting caught. *Lindy shouted to Garrett that the stairs were out of order. *Lindy (and Logan, Jasmine, and Delia) seemed concerned when Garrett fell down the stairs. 'In the Doghouse with the White House' *They were both accused of stealing the presidents dog. *They were standing next to each other when being accused. *They both got up early. *They both went on the D.C. trip. *They were both at the school at 4am. *They both stayed in the same hotel. *When Lindy got locked on the balcony, Garrett sent down a ladder. However, Lindy didn't grab it. *When Garrett walked into their hotel room, he walked right up to Lindy. *When Garrett was talking, he was looking directly at Lindy. *Lindy ad Garrett (and Delia and Jasmine) watch the tv. *Lindy and Garrett sit behind Delia and Jasmine. *Lindy and Garrett sat next to each other. *Lindy and Garrett were both interested in the missing dog story. *Lindy and Garrett were both confused when the dog was barking after Lindy turned off the tv. *Lindy and Garrett (and Delia and Jasmine) were screaming when the dog came out of Delia's purse. *Both were listening when Garrett told him about his senator thing. *Both were scared when the Secret Services knocked on the door. *Both were interrogated by the secret service men. *Both just wanted to leave. * They both held the puppy. * Garrett handed the puppy to Lindy. 'The Phone Challenge' *Garrett sent Lindy (and Delia and Jasmine) the text *Garrett and Lindy (and Logan, Jasmine, and Delia) tried to fix Logan's phone *Garrett and Lindy (and Logan, Jasmine, and Delia) were concerned about Logan's phone *Garrett and Lindy (and Logan, Jasmine, and Delia) said they can go 72 hours without a phone *Garrett and Lindy (and Logan, Jasmine, and Delia) didn't want to 72 hours without a phone *Garrett and Lindy (and Logan, Jasmine, and Delia) made a pact to go 72 hours without a phone *They both stuck to the group pact *They both could barely survive without a phone *They both were concerned when the guy shouted Logan's name *They watched Logan being pushed into the fountain *Garrett and Lindy (and Delia and Jasmine) all agreed to go in the fountain to support Logan *Lindy was sitting next to Garrett on the fountain edge *Lindy held Garrett (and Delia) back *Lindy and Garrett (and Delia) did not go in the fountain 'Twin It to Win It' *Garrett was in the conference room during the test *Garrett was looking at Lindy's answers *Garrett was helping Logan cheat off Lindy *Lindy was the first person Garrett saw fall down *Lindy seemed concerned when Garrett was flying around *Lindy was watching Garrett fly around *Lindy was mad at Garrett for helping Logan cheat *Lindy and Garrett (and Logan) were caught by the test administrator *They both explained there story to the test administrator 'Lindy Nose Best' *Lindy was the in the basement with Garrett (and Logan, Jasmine, and Delia) *It was revealed that it was Lindy's idea to put Garrett on the football team *Garrett thought Lindy speaks her mind too much *In the hallway at school, Lindy told Garrett (and Logan, Jasmine, and Delia) that they were being ridiculous *Lindy told Garrett (and Delia) for Delia to teach Garrett to kick *Lindy told her teacher that If it wasn't for her, Garrett wouldn't be learning how to kick a football 'Ball or Nothing' *Lindy (and Logan) blackmailed Garrett *Lindy and Garrett sat next to each other in the basement *Lindy (and Logan) knew embarrassing things about Garrett *Garrett pretended to be Lindy's dad *Garrett wore a full body cast for Lindy (and Logan) *Lindy and Garrett kept looking at each other while getting Dick Bukus to sign the football *Lindy looked annoyed when Garrett talked about kicking the winning goal *Garrett and Lindy (and Logan) were shocked when Bob fell off the 'Logan's Run' *Garrett agreed to be in Lindys charity jog-a-thin *They both thought Logan ran weird *Lindy was mad when Delia told Garrett about his weird gasping thing *Garrett was at Lindy's charity jog-a-thon *Garrett and Lindy were both concerned when Makayla got hurt *Garrett told Lindy that you can't prove a broken toe *Lindy and Garrett were standing next to each other when taking care of Makayla 'Bad News' *They were alone in the basement. *They both (along with Logan and Delia) thought Jasmine's news report was very boring. *They almost kiss. *Garrett was into a blonde, and Lindy is a blonde, so he may be into Lindy. *Lindy felt bad for Garrett when Amber broke up with him. *They both told Jasmine that her newscast was bad. *Lindy and Garrett studied together. *They both had problems. *Lindy lied and said they were a couple. *Garrett was going on with the lie. *Lindy and Garrett called each other pet names. [[Bicycle Thief|'Bicycle Thief']] *They were at Rumble Juice together alone. *Lindy encouraged Garrett to ride his bike and helped him. *They go bike riding together. *They spent most of the episode together. *Lindy is worried when Garrett's bike gets stolen, and tried to find it for him. *They were in the basement together, alone. *Lindy apologized to Garrett for allowing his bike getting stolen. *Lindy turned up as soon as she got a call about Garrett Trivia 'Similarities' *They're both friends with Logan, Delia and Jasmine. *They both go to DITKA High School. *They both have 'worked' in the cinema. *Both got popcorn all over them. *Both got in trouble by Max. *Both have been to the cinema together with the gang. *Both didn't like the new guy Tom at the end. *They both have trouble letting things go. *They both like vegetables. * They're both bad at lying, for the most part (Garret actually lied pretty well in Lindy-licious and Lindy lied well (with Logan's help) in Ball Or Nothing * They both have a younger brother. 'Differences' *Lindy has blonde hair and Garrett is brunette. *Lindy has brown eyes and Garrett blue. *Lindy is female and Garrett is male. *Lindy went to the school dance but Garrett did not *Garrett got a date to the dance and Lindy didn't * Lindy is a twin and Garrett is not * Garrett knows about Jogan but Lindy Doesn't 'Facts' *They've known each other for a long time. *They both helped each other out with their ideas/projects (Garrett's Popcorn conspiracy, Lindy's Smoothie). *Peyton Clark (Garrett) ships Larrett * Both of Lindy's previous love interests have had brown hair, so it could mean that she has a thing for brunettes. * Lindy convinced Garrett to try out for the football team. 'Trademarks' *'Color: 'White: They both wore it in Lindylicious. They also wear it around each other a lot, sometimes even at the same time. *'Number:' 12: Lindy has 5 letters in her name as Garrett has 7 in his and 7+5=12 *'Object: 'Popcorn: since both worked at the cinema and both were poured over with it. *'Sport: 'Snowboarding:'' Lindy accompanied Garrett to his snowboarding lesson and taught him how to Snowboard in Snow Problem. *'''Episode(s): ''Lindylicious:'' They interacted the most in this episode. Garrett was there for Lindy on her date and they both helped each other with their ideas/projects. Garrett helped Lindy get rid of the smoothie person and they both "worked" at the cinema **''Snow Problem: This episode shows the closest interaction between the pairing. Lindy accompanies Garrett to his snowboarding lesson and they get into their fist fight. The also share their first real hug in this episode. **Bad News: They almost kissed in this episode. **Bicycle Thief'' Memorable Quotes Season 1 'The New Guy' 'Dear High School Self' 'Lindylicious' 'Snow Problem' 'In the Doghouse with the White House' 'Bicycle Thief' Gallery Category:Pairings Category:FanFiction